warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie to the Max
Transcript (at the arcade bowling center, Natalie and jordan are playing bowling) Natalie: strike! Jordan: nice one nat! I’ll get a drink! (mona appears as the bartender) mona: What drink would you like? Jordan: blue and red slush for natalie mona: coming right up (serves a slush) give it to her Jordan: here it is Nat, one slush, just the way you like it natalie: wow, thanks sunshine (before she drinks, she hears something) kat: And now, ladies and gentlemen! The diamond city arcade bowling center is proud to present, from all the way from the city, the dudes who rock their hearts out! Ana: here’s... the 27 volts! (Audience cheering as kat and ana leaves the stage) (the curtains raise up to reveal 9 volt on stage and on vocals with natalie’s Friends as backup band) 9 volt: I've been on tenterhooks, ending in dirty looks List'ning to the Muzak, thinking 'bout this 'n' that She said, "That's that, I don't want to chitter-chat" Turn it down a little bit or turn it down flat Pump it up, when you don't really need it Pump it up, until you can feel it (18 volt enters the stage) 18 volt: Down in the pleasure center, hell-bent or heaven-sent Listen to the propaganda, listen to the latest slander There's nothing underhand that she wouldn't understand Both: Pump it up, 18 volt: until you can feel it Both: Pump it up, 18 volt: when you don't really need it natalie: aw yeah 18 volt! 18 volt: She's been a bad girl, she's like a chemical Though you try to stop it, she's like a narcotic You want to torture her, you want to talk to her All the things you bought for her, putting up your temperature Both: Pump it up, 9 volt: until you can feel it Both: Pump it up, 9 volt: when you don't really need it natalie: (takes off her black outfit and reveals a red suit, takes off her shades and puts on her red mask) 9 volt: Out in the fashion show, down in the bargain bin You put your passion out under the pressure pin Fall into submission, hit-and-run transmission No use wishing now for any other sin Both: Pump it up, until you can feel it Pump it up, when you don't really need it (audience cheers) (The next day, at the hair salon) natalie: hair bob please libby: ok! (Cuts her hair) have a nice day! natalie: thanks! Libby: who’s next for a haircut? Wario: I am Libby: then take a seat! Wario: buzz cut please libby: mona, Cut his hair please (Mona then shaves all of wario’s hair, stands up and looks shocked, Lulu enters the hair salon being shocked) Wario: NOOOOOO! I’m Bald! All I asked was a buzz cut, and you do this?! Mona! Mona: oops! (Giggles) Lulu: wario! What happened?! Wario: mona cutted my hair wrong, I asked her for a buzz cut, and now this, she cutted all my hair off, which means I am bald Libby: she did what?! Mona, get over here! mona: What now? libby: mona, did you do this? mona: yes I did! Libby: that’s It! Your fired! Mona: What?! Fired? Wario: hang on why did she cut my hair Lulu: because your, bald?! Wario: bald?! ashley: i’m Here to get your hair back natalie: well, if the people laugh at me, we shave their heads (at emerald street) natalie: May I introduce myself, N girl! singers: N girl! elliot: how did you, what? Natalie: as people know me i’m A human gal of the galaxy (At a restaurant) Matthew: Ma chere Mademoiselle 9 volt: huh? Matthew: It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we proudly present your dinner. 9 volt: oh no Matthew: Be our.... (moustache took off by someone) Red: that is Worse Natalie: now hold one second! Ya wanna get dressed? Listen! (Sings as she dances with a group of dancers) Find a shirt Pick out your clothes Put on your pants Now you're ready to go Let's put on our Clothes and Brush our hair It's important to wear a hat And zip your coat, that is that Put on your pants Not a pair of stinky shoes Put on your glasses if you have any And put on a scarf if it's cold Stomp your feet And now it's time to play with friends They're all dressed too! Now put on your clothes every day until you say I'm ready! (at the elevator) Zoe: is that guy waiting for some red catsuit girl libby: Yeah, maybe matthew: Or would she help (the leave the elevator) eva: what is that? 18 volt: um, good dance guys, the dance floor was firing up natalie: well, there is only a problem, but there’s another dance, Which song do you want to sing? 18 volt: Um, Baby don’t Stop now by Anja Natalie: OK! Anja it is! Is everybody ready? Natalie’s backup dancers : Ready! Natalie: Alright! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four! 18 volt: i’ll Just, hear your dance, if you mind Mike: Love me Love, come on Love me, come on Love, come on Love me Natalie: I've got a fever of a hundred and five My heart is beating but I'm barely alive And you're the reason that I'm feeling this way Tonight I'll be like the devil 'cause I'm ready to play You take my breath away, you make me so hot So come on over, give me all that you've got I'll show you all the different ways we can dance And once we start, there's no stoppin', so just give it a chance I've got a feeling so strong Let's do it all night long Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now You make me shiver, now you're making me shake Well they don't make a pill to cure what I ache The only doctor that can heal me is you So come and fill my prescription, you know just what to do When we make love, it's so strong Let's do it all night long Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now They say it's bad, but it feels so good Yeah it feels so good Touch me like that just like you should Love me Love me Love me Love me I've got a feeling so strong Let's do it all night long Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop, don't stop Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop, don't stop now-ow-ow Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now Come on and love me, love me Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now Come on and love me, love me (love me) Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now (love me) Come on and love me, love me (love me) Keep doin' what you're doin' Baby, don't stop now (love me) L-l-l-l-l-l-love me 18 volt: you are (robotic voice) totally wicked! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes